


The Rocky Road to Universe

by Fushigikage



Category: Doctor Who (2005), In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, whouffaldi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Conjunto de dez histórias curtas.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8
Collections: Desafio Ima(gem)nation





	1. Curadoria

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspirei no desafio Desafio Ima(gem)nation (do qual, oficialmente, irei postar duas histórias mais longas rs) do site Social Spirit. Sei que não deveria, mas as imagens me inspiraram DEMAIS.
> 
> Essa vai ser uma pequena (e singela) coletânea de oneshots e cada história é fechada em si mesma. Quando uma história referenciar outra, estará avisado no começo da mesma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curadoria: Clara está ansiosa para a entrevista que terá com o famoso John Smith.

Era com muito orgulho que segurava o convite que tinha nas mãos. Para ser sincera, ainda se recusava a acreditar que, de fato, aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Desde pequena, Clara Oswald já mostrava talento para pintura – talento este que foi muito incentivado e alimentado pelos seus pais. Como resultado, enveredou-se pela Escola de Belas Artes e era uma especialista em História da Arte, título que se orgulhava muito de ter obtido. Entre seus muitos sonhos e objetivos de vida, havia um que se destacava mais do que os outros: trabalhar no The National Gallery, em Londres.

Ela obviamente havia visitado outros museus do Reino Unido e da Europa, no entanto nenhum fascinou a jovem da mesma forma que o National Gallery. A beleza do acervo e a importância daquelas peças faziam seu coração acelerar e apertar no peito, pois Clara sabia bem a importância que aquele lugar tinha. Atualmente, o acervo estava sob a responsabilidade de uma autoridade no assunto e muito respeitada no meio artístico conhecido como “O Doutor”. Ou, pelo menos, esse era o nome com o qual John Smith assinava suas obras no início de sua carreira. Sendo um apaixonado pelas Artes, enveredou por esse caminho muito cedo, ainda na adolescência. Foi músico, ator, escritor, desenhista e pintor – era, nas palavras dos críticos, “ _um artista completo”_.

De fato, a jovem recém graduada era uma grande fã de seu trabalho, seja como escritor, pintor ou artista abstrato. A animação de saber que era ele o curador responsável pela galeria se mesclava ao medo de não ser considerada boa o suficiente para trabalhar ali. Sem muitas esperanças, enviou seu currículo e portfólio e esperou. Passaram-se dias, semanas sem que recebesse alguma resposta. Já havia desistido, porém, foi naquela manhã ensolarada de 20 de agosto que aquela correspondência chegou. Em um envelope bonito e com as iniciais da galeria, havia um convite impresso onde se podia ler:

_ Senhorita Clara Oswald, _

_ Está convidada a comparecer à Galeria no próximo dia 23, às 3:00pm. _

_ O sr. Smith estará à sua espera para a entrevista. _

_ Aguardamos sua presença! _

O dia 23 parecia não chegar nunca, entretanto, o tão sonhado dia chegou. Clara levantou mais cedo que de costume, vestiu-se com um terno simples, porém profissional e bonito, e se dirigiu à galeria – e lá estava ela com o pequeno papel em uma das mãos e uma pasta na outra. Respirando fundo, foi até o local indicado na carta para a entrevista.

Não demorou muito e o senhor John Smith apareceu, exatamente na hora marcada. Essa era a primeira vez que a jovem o via pessoalmente e, bem, ela estava surpresa. O homem era alto e magro, tinha cabelo grisalho e incríveis olhos claros como o mar aberto. Vestia um terno escuro e sem gravata. Cumprimentou Clara com um aperto de mão amigável assim que entrou na sala.

– Clara Oswald, certo? – Ela meneou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Acredito que iremos fazer um bom trabalho aqui, você e eu, juntos.


	2. On Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Stage: John Smith está prestes para viver o momento mais emocionante (e esperado) de sua carreira.

John Smith havia batalhado muito para alcançar o seu sonho: tornar-se um ator de teatro. Ainda que seus pais não aprovassem no início, desde criança mostrava talento para atuação e, geralmente, roubava a cena nas festas de família fazendo imitações ou contando piadas. Somente anos depois, perto de ir para a universidade, que passou a fazer parte de um grupo de teatro estudantil – que foi o maior divisor de águas de sua vida. Foi graças a esse grupo que decidiu estudar Artes e se dedicava à arte da atuação e do teatro com muito afinco.

Os anos passaram, assim como as muitas recusas que são comuns para artistas em início de carreira; teve alguns papeis de pouco destaque, alguns de muito destaque, até chegar aonde se encontrava hoje: um ator de carreira consolidada, ainda que não muito conhecido; havia recebido alguns prêmios e o reconhecimento dos fãs era mais do que ele poderia esperar. No entanto, existia um sonho que ele não havia realizado. Pelo menos, não até aquele momento.

Foi com surpresa que recebeu o  _ script _ que sua esposa lhe entregou naquele sábado de manhã. Pegou-o em suas mãos e precisou ler algumas vezes o título, como se quisesse assimilar cada uma daquelas palavras. Em letras rústicas que imitavam máquina de escrever, lia-se “ _ Dr. Who” _ bem no meio da primeira página. O homem, que já não era nenhum jovem, precisou respirar fundo algumas vezes, enquanto alternava olhares ora para a esposa, ora para os papeis em suas mãos. Não era sempre que ficava sem palavras, porém essa era uma dessas raras vezes.

Passado o susto inicial, permitiu-se chorar de alegria e comemorar o papel. John era um enorme fã de  Doctor Who desde a infância; uma de suas maiores motivações para se tornar ator era, um dia, poder participar em alguma ponta na história do personagem. Nunca em sua vida pensaria se tornar o Doutor – no entanto, era isso que ele era no momento. Apesar de ser um ator experiente, nenhum papel em sua carreira o deixou tão extasiado quanto este.

Longas semanas de ensaio e, então, chegou o dia tão esperado por ele. Em um último ensaio, antes que fosse permitida a entrada do público, John Smith se permitiu olhar pelo espaço entre as cortinas que, até aquele momento, estavam fechadas. Viu os lugares ainda vazios e não pôde deixar de sorrir. “ _ Hoje será o grande dia!” _ , pensou consigo mesmo, enquanto se dirigia ao camarim para vestir-se como o Doutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pois é, são linhas singelas, mas foi um texto divertido de escrever. Espero que gostem.
> 
> Ah, estou tendo problemas para acessar a internet (sem celular ou computador aqui, só derrota). Assim que for possível, respondo os comentários e mensagens de vocês.  
> Fiz uma pequena alteração nas notas da oneshot anterior e conforme for conseguindo, corrijo possíveis (e prováveis) erros em notas ou no próprio texto, etc.
> 
> Valeu (:


	3. Stupidity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essas foram as linhas que eu mais gostei de escrever. Sei que não está perfeito ou excelente, mas foram linhas escritas em quinze minutos (!). É o tipo de "narrativa" que eu sempre gostei e que sinto falta de escrever.
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> Clara consegue o emprego dos sonhos, mas para isso precisa lidar com um chefe nada agradável.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estou postando de um celular antigo, então desculpem por qualquer erro. Ainda estou tentando organizar minha rotina. Responderei a todos assim que possível! (E também postarei as outras fics que prometi rs)

Nem ela sabia ao certo como tinha ido parar ali, no entanto, aquele era o seu emprego há quase cinco anos. Era um escritório estúpido, como tantos outros, em nome de uma empresa estúpida como era de se imaginar. Ainda que o trabalho não fosse de todo ruim, a jovem não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre o seu chefe – que, ao seu ver, era a definição literal de  _ ser _ estúpido. Clara Oswald começou como secretária do senhor Malcolm Tucker,  _ CEO _ da TARDIS (que é uma importante fabricante de brinquedos, lembrava-se regularmente disso). Com muito trabalho duro, logo conseguiu uma vaga no setor criativo, onde sentiu-se aliviada por se livrar do estúpido Tucker. Sempre tão certo de si, exaltando o tom de voz e fazendo questão de humilhar quem julgasse não estar à sua altura, tornava toda e qualquer reunião, no mínimo, insuportável.

O que ela não sabia é que seu novo cargo fazia-lhe ter ainda mais contato com o demônio de terno em forma de homem. Passava horas e horas em reuniões intermináveis, tendo que aturar os impropérios de Malcolm e seu fiel escudeiro, um baixinho irritadiço de nome Jamie MacDonald. Ficar presa em uma sala com esses dois escoceses insanos era uma longa tortura que fazia com que ela muitas vezes se questionasse se esse estresse todo valia a pena, afinal. 

No entanto, era só o expediente acabar e um peso imenso parecia sair de suas costas. Ao lado de Jamie e Malcolm, Clara caminhava para fora do prédio no centro de Londres; algumas vezes, iam a um  _ pub _ para conversar e relaxar, longe daquela aura pesada que o trabalho parecia impor sobre eles. Logo na primeira vez que saíram juntos, a morena percebeu o quanto o homem grisalho era diferente; definitivamente, havia um Malcolm dentro da TARDIS e outro fora dela. Ele conseguia ser muito gentil, ainda que os palavrões – sua marca registrada no trabalho – fossem companheiros constantes. Jamie era ainda mais calmo do que o homem mais velho e lhes fazia dar boas risadas.

Essa era uma face dos dois homens que só ela conhecia. E, ela precisava admitir, gostava disso. Gostava desse e de outros  _ segredinhos _ que tinha com os dois. De forma gradual, Clara começou a perceber quando Malcolm estava, de fato, zangado com ela ou com alguma de suas ideias – o que raramente acontecia. Trocas de olhares tornaram-se comuns, assim como toques suaves e casuais pelo corredor. Ninguém naquele prédio sequer ousaria imaginar o que estava acontecendo entre aqueles três, no entanto, como poderiam imaginar o que quer que fosse? 

Mais uma vez, não sabia como ou quando isso aconteceu, entretanto não achava ruim estar na sala de estar do  _ terrível _ Malcolm Tucker, tendo o  _ endiabrado _ Jamie MacDonald junto deles, e uma bela garrafa de vinho para acompanhar a sua pequena  _ reunião _ . A noite seria longa, porém a jovem sabia que seria uma  _ prazerosa _ noite de trabalho. 


	4. Shall we dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O Doutor e Clara, após um breve momento separados, tem um momento juntos sob o luar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve pormenor que ninguém quer saber: entre computadores quebrados, falta de internet e faculdade, estou fazendo o possível para poder responder todos os comentários e tomar vergonha na cara pra postar as outras fanfics que estão prontinhas aqui.  
> Valeu pelo apoio e paciência, pessoal (:

Fazia alguns dias desde a última vez em que esteve com Clara Oswald, sua tão querida companheira de aventuras. A conversa que tiveram naquele fim de tarde ainda martelava em sua cabeça e, ainda que não quisesse admitir, sentia-se mal pelo desfecho – afinal de contas, não imaginou que aquilo fosse tão importante para a jovem.

No entanto, era. E isso era o que fazia sua mente se afogar em culpa. Não era culpa totalmente dele, já que só a mente complexa de Oswald poderia conceber um convite daqueles. O que aquela garota estava pensando? Ele era um Senhor do Tempo com mais de dois mil anos de idade, com muitas responsabilidades – e a última coisa que faria seria tirar algum tempo para dançar. Ou, pelo menos, era o que ele acreditava. Mesmo sabendo que era um evento importante para a jovem, ele não era do tipo que era dado a confraternizações, festas ou danças; pelo menos, não estava preparado para  _ aquele _ tipo de festa.

Era uma festa estúpida para os funcionários da escola em que ela trabalhava, com pessoas vestindo roupas ridículas e exibindo sorrisos falsos por todos os lados. Ainda que tentasse se convencer que Clara ficaria bem, seu descontentamento havia ficado marcado em sua memória. Consultando um dos monitores da TARDIS, verificou que a festa ocorreria naquela noite. Com um misto de ciúmes ao imaginar Clara dançando com outro homem e indignação, levou as mãos ao rosto e respirou fundo.

Clara estava chateada com o Doutor, ainda que não esperasse uma resposta positiva ao convite que fez a ele. Sabia que ele negaria com todas as forças, porém havia um fio de esperança que dizia que ele aceitaria ser seu acompanhante no baile – e o resultado desse convite foi, no mínimo, catastrófico. Não haviam falado um com o outro desde então; ela seguiu sua própria rotina e ele, como sempre, fugiu sem olhar para trás.

A festa não estava horrível, contudo, estava longe de ser excelente. A comida não era das melhores, mas a música e a bebida compensavam os petiscos ruins. Passadas duas horas de festa, afastou-se da mesa em que estava com uma desculpa educada, afinal, não estava nem um pouco interessada em conversar com seus colegas de trabalho. Havia uma área verde entre a casa onde estava acontecendo a festa e o portão propriamente dito e era ali que a jovem se encontrava. Em pé, encostada em uma árvore, tendo um copo de  _ martini _ nas mãos.

Quase não acreditou quando aquele som tão conhecido por ela preencheu os seus ouvidos. Sorrindo mesmo sem querer sorrir, dirigiu-se até a porta da TARDIS, para descobrir o motivo do Doutor precisar buscá-la na festa. Empurrou a porta e o que viu tirou as palavras de sua boca: em frente ao painel de controle, estava o Doutor vestindo um  _ smoking _ preto completo, com direito a gravata borboleta e tudo. Seus olhares se encontraram e o Senhor do Tempo deu um passo à frente.

– O que você acha? – Perguntou, dando uma meia-volta.

– Está perfeito! 

– Acha que ainda há tempo para uma dança?

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, Clara enlaçou seus dedos nos dele, levando-o para fora da TARDIS. No entanto, ao olhar para o céu e ver a lua acima deles, parou ali mesmo e o encarou, olhando-o de frente. O clima daquela noite era agradável e podia-se ouvir a música que tocava no salão de festas. O Doutor tomou a mão direita da jovem entre as suas e, tendo-a beijado, começou a conduzi-la em uma dança suave, sem pressa alguma. 


	5. Dreams come true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- A fase de testes de figurinos tem início e John Smith, pela primeira vez, se sente como O Doutor.
> 
> (Se passa no mesmo "universo" de On Stage").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meu forte não são sinopses, então abstraiam...

Apesar da animação inicial, havia uma ponta de nervosismo dentro de si. A cada novo dia de ensaio, sentia um frio na barriga que em nada combinava com um ator experiente como ele. O motivo para tal, é claro, fazia todo sentido – John Smith sentia-se como criança naquele palco. O cenário imitando constelações era um show à parte, todavia seus olhos estavam fixos na caixa de madeira encostada na parede. De um azul como ele nunca havia visto antes e do tamanho exato de uma cabine telefônica real, era na TARDIS que sua atenção estava focada.

Quase não percebeu quando um dos colegas de elenco lhe tocou no ombro um tanto quanto bruscamente para tirá-lo de seu pequeno transe. Com um aceno comedido, John seguiu-o pelos corredores que levavam até os camarins dos artistas. Percebendo que estavam parados na porta do próprio camarim, o homem mais velho se virou para indagar o que estava acontecendo, entretanto o seu companheiro fez um gesto pedindo silêncio.

Abrindo a porta, Smith seguiu o outro homem e, quase que automaticamente, seus olhos perceberam um cabide em cima do modesto sofá. Não precisou de palavras para perceber do que se tratava – começariam a testar os figurinos naquela semana e aquela capa só poderia significar uma coisa. Quase que solenemente, abriu a capa que protegia aquela roupa (que ele bem sabia havia passado por gerações de atores antes dele), deixando a mão tocar naquele tecido macio e cheio de histórias.

Vestindo-se rapidamente para o primeiro teste, não pode deixar de sorrir vendo o próprio reflexo no espelho. Pegando o telefone celular no bolso de sua calça, pediu que o colega tirasse uma foto para registrar aquele momento. Usando “ _ eu sou o Doutor” _ como legenda, enviou-a para a esposa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso aí, mais um capítulo curtinho - só pra distrair a mente mesmo.


	6. Doctor Who através da TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Algumas vezes, estar só deixava o Doutor em um profundo estado de melancolia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Who através da TARDIS, Alice através do espelho.... Apenas ignorem, pois não consegui pensar em um nome melhor.

Um dos maiores motivos que o levaram a roubar uma TARDIS muitos e muitos anos atrás era o fato de que era impossível ficar entediado com uma máquina dessas. Podendo viajar para todo e qualquer lugar que fosse possível imaginar, aventuras e desventuras eram parte cotidiana da vida do velho Senhor do Tempo – e ele não pretendia deixar esse estilo de vida de lado tão cedo.

Ainda assim, não era sempre que tinha vontade de sair por aí desbravando planetas ou se aventurando em passagens históricas. Havia momentos em que seu desejo era estar só, apenas ele e a TARDIS, como nos velhos tempos: sem explosões, vilões ou fugas. No entanto, momentos a sós tendiam à melancolia tão depressa que, sem perceber, perdia horas e horas em seus próprios pensamentos. Ter uma longa vida, segundo ele mesmo, era isto – acertara algumas vezes da mesma forma que cometera muitos e muitos erros no passado. 

Para sua sorte, no entanto, ele nunca estaria  _ sozinho _ de fato enquanto estivesse na companhia de sua amada TARDIS. Poucas pessoas em toda galáxia saberiam lidar com o Doutor da mesma forma que a sua antiga nave e companheira de viagem de longa data. Sempre buscando manter a segurança e o bem estar do velho Senhor do Tempo, não seria diferente dessa vez. Conhecendo-o como conhecia, tinha sempre uma carta na manga para esses momentos de melancolia profunda do homem.

Usando suas luzes para indicar as escadas, a velha nave emitiu um ruído grave que chamou a atenção do homem. Sem ânimo suficiente para discutir, porém não sem resmungar, seguiu a escada para o andar superior. Parando em frente ao seu enorme livreiro, suspirou baixo enquanto olhava para os diversos títulos que ele conhecia tão bem – já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havia lido cada um deles. 

Foi então que uma luz fraca piscou na prateleira mais próxima ao chão. Abaixando-se para verificar o que tinha ali, puxou uma caixa antiga fechada. Ao abri-la, sorriu em descrença.

– Inacreditável!

Naquela caixa estavam diversas revistas com registros de aventuras antigas tal qual uma coletânea de  diários – cortesia da TARDIS. Deixando a mente viajar nas lembranças, folheou páginas e mais páginas. Viu a si mesmo com outros rostos e gostos, pode rever o rosto de antigos amigos dos quais sentia muita falta. Tendo um dos volumes em mãos, sentou-se ali no chão mesmo para refrescar sua memória.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E vamos de mais uma oneshot que ninguém quer saber, beijo :*


End file.
